The objective of this proposed Ohio State University (OSU) postdoctoral clinical T32 training program entitled: Training Hematology and Oncology Fellows in Clinical Research is to provide a state of the art clinical research training experienc specifically for postdoctoral fellows in hematology and oncology with an M.D., D.O. or equivalent degree who have demonstrated a firm commitment to patient oriented cancer research. The overriding goal of this training program is to prepare Hematology and Oncology fellows in the OSU Divisions of Hematology and Medical Oncology for academic careers in clinical and translational cancer investigation. The rationale for this training program is based on our firm belief that progress in cancer therapy and prevention will require strong collaborative efforts, and that patient oriented physician investigators will provide a critical link with physician-scientists and basic scientists toward this goal. The OSU Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSU CCC) provides a rich research environment that fosters collaborations among multiple disciplines, yet which currently lacks a focused mentoring experience for physicians interested primarily in pursuing patient oriented cancer research. The recent explosive growth of scientific discoveries and the increasing complexity of cancer clinical trials particularly, phase I/II studie of novel therapeutic agents and regimens, make it imperative that trainees in hematology and oncology acquire the proper mentoring and training to prepare them for careers in clinical and translational investigation. This program recognizes that successful preparation of fellowship trainees for productive academic careers is dependent upon many factors including an intellectually rigorous curriculum, adequate mentoring and support from senior faculty, protected time for academic training during fellowship, hands on experience in developing and writing clinical studies and research papers, and adequate opportunities to enhance their OSU experience with extramural programs and workshops sponsored by the NCI or other professional academic organizations such as ASCO and ASH. The participating members consist of the Program Directors, Coordinating Committee members, Advisory Committee members, primary mentors, and contributing faculty chosen based on their prior track record of successful mentoring as well as their demonstrated commitment to clinical and translational research. This program has a proposed duration of two years and will focus on the strengths of the OSU CCC, primarily in the fields of cancer prevention and experimental therapeutics. It is designed to foster and ensure the development of fellowship trainees who will be well prepared not only to assume positions as faculty members upon graduation but who will be empowered to become independent clinical and translational investigators in their own right. Furthermore, OSU is deeply committed to training women and members of underrepresented racial and ethnic groups for academic careers, and this program will build upon our proven success in recruiting and training female and underrepresented minority fellows.